Adam
Once the creator servitor of an ancient wizard, now the Archmagus of the largest nation of the world, and defier of gods. Background To the south of the mainland, on a lone island, stood the Grand Observatory. Believed to be a remnant of the old world, it was staffed by a powerful wizard known as The Old Stargazer. It is said in the early ages of the new world that The Old Stargazer would come out and help those in need, that some would even create shrines to him as if he were some sort of god. However, he has not been heard from in many years. As even the Stargazer could not be everywhere at once, he created Adam to be his assistant in his tasks. For centuries he did as he was told. Eventually however, the Old Stargazer relied on him more and more, and eventually even stopped giving him tasks. Eager to help, Adam would still take requests and go out and help people, but eventually his master would forbid him to do so. Menial tasks were not to Adam's liking however. While helping the Stargazer abroad, Adam had felt close to his equal, but back at the Grand Observatory he was nothing but a servant. Eventually he did what the Old Stargazer thought impossible. He left. Adam would wander the world, helping those he could, but he eventually found it a hopeless cause. The powers of Morrighan's creations were simply too powerful and widespread. Everything he did was inevitably meaningless as long as the cruel Gods controlled the world. Thus he began his complicated and secretive plan to usurp the world from their rule. The exact details are unknown, but it seems to involve supplanting the faiths of the divine with that of Azura. The Cloelian Imperium seems to be the instrument of spreading his new religion. Abilities Homunculus Adam is a demon, but an artificial one made not by the Goddess, but rather by the Old Stargazer. Feeding off of magical energy, he does not need to sleep, eat, or breathe. However he also lacks reproductive organs. Fringe Magic As the pupil of the Old Stargazer, Adam is privy to an ancient and alien form of magic that likely dates back to the old world. Rather than conjuring gouts of flame or healing wounds, it instead plays with time, fate, and concepts considered on the fringe of magical theory. It is not so powerful enough to allow time travel or directly reshape history, but even changing the mere angle of a sword sing can turn the tide of a battle. It is important to note that Adam’s powers are subject to the target’s weight in the universe. A random no-name bandit he can make trip and fall on their own sword, or pulverize their soul under the weight of their guilt. Whereas a king, hero, or otherwise important person to the path of the universe can only be heavily inconvenienced. In order to cast most of her Mysteries as he calls them, he needs to center himself in the universe, known as gaining Focus. He can expend his Focus to take a single action to alter the course of history. Those subject to the effect can notice his gaining focus though not when he actually expends it, rather they just notice things are getting a bit weird. After making one alteration, he must gain Focus again to make another. Being far older than Eve, Adam's handle on Fringe Magic is far beyond hers. Notable Equipment Telluric Robe A magically woven set of red robes upon which stars dance across. The robes, and their wearer, are considered ‘in tune with the world’, protecting the wearer from scrying as well as otherwise being detected by magic. The mask works somewhat in reverse, allowing the wearer to see the importance of people and sense important events within kilometers. Hewer of Truths A deceptively simple set of chains, each topped with a nail. The nails do not strike matter, rather striking for the soul, or if in the way, magic. Thus the nails (not the chain itself) can bypass most arms and armor and strike at one’s very existence. However, they can be deflected by magical arms, armor, or the body of a magical creature such as a demon. However, in those situations the nails will instead disrupt the enchantments, and count as Light attacks against demons. Trivia * Adam, like all creations of the Old Stargazer, and their creations, are named after biblical entities. Adam is named after the first human, and is the first of the Old Stargazer's creations. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Janx